Life Changes :revised: Finaly!
by COSMOS1
Summary: this is really an Inuyasha/sailormoon crossover. Inuyasha hurts Kagome. she runs to the arms of another then someone kidnaps her 400 years later. he finds her but not the same. Kag/SessThis story contains explicate content if you are under 17 or if you ge


I know I finally updated well I still have writers block and I am very frustrated still. But since so many asked for it I started to re-write my stories. I just don't know when I'll post the others though this one is most popular so I decided to update it first. Well here it is the new Life Changes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing there.

**Summery**: not goanna say a Dame thing. :-D

**Life Changes **

                                                                                                      By **Cosmos**

                                                                                            **CHAPTER 1** = The Darkness

In the deepest depths of Darkness a huge double doors they looked ancient. For they were there are legends of this place the place were time is still in old time all knew of this place and the Guardian but as time passed so did the knowledge of its existence, this place is lonely and isolated. A mystery is this place as well as its keeper this place of silence and darkness this place with knowledge and yet only chosen few can pass these doors. 

Click clock you could hear the sound of heals on the ground someone was approaching 

Then the steps stopped suddenly. Who ever this person was, was shadowed.

'Who goes there?! You are not permitted.' Shouted a voice

'Pluto It's me!' Said the other voice

'Queen Selenity? What are you doing here?' Asked Pluto the Guardian of time as she walked out of the shadows, SHE has Long Dark green Hair in a high pony tale, tanned  skin red eyes her Fuku was of Dark greens and Wight and black she held a staff that looked as a key.

Queen Selenity  walked forward  as well her she has long lavender hair pail skin shoulder less Dress her long hair was done up in two peculiar buns two round balls on either side of her head.

'Have you found her yet?' –Queen Selenity

Pluto lowered her head 'sorry my Queen no I have not' –Sailor Pluto

'Time is of the essence… the Inner Senshi are beginning to awake I can't keep pretending to be my daughter! My time is almost up we have less then a year Pluto  so fare we think we found Sailor Mercury, well I know its her but… you know I must pretend  to be stupid.' *sigh* "I don't know how Serenity will be able to keep this up when she takes her place"- Queen Selenity

'I understand my Queen but you are the only one who can do this till we find the Princess… then you can rest in peace.' –Sailor Pluto

'So you still can't find her?' –Queen Selenity

'Unfortunately no… I don't know what's keeping me from finding her it's as if her soul disappeared'-Sailor Pluto

'Don't beet yourself up Pluto if her soul is in limbo we can't do anything till it purifies it's self. Dame Beryl and her evilness' –Queen Selenity

'I'll Keep looking my queen you must go before Luna grows suspicious' – Sailor Pluto

'Luna is nothing I'm Dealing with the Baka Endymion remembers! I never liked him I swear I don't know what Serenity ever sees in him!'-Queen Selenity grumbled walking away. Pluto Chuckled like mother like daughter in a way.

 Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity are so alike in ways but the princess is still very different then her mother. As a child Selenity was cold and never trusted even her own Senshi Less of her chosen mate she never trusted him. Selenity still is the same she was suspicious of everything she ruled lovingly but with an iron grip. For Princess Serenity has always been loving and compassionate and trusting she loved everything and that's why the people loved her so. You see lunarians, are Angels and Demons. You see angels and demons are the same truly there is no distinctions for they are the same only humans distinguished them saying Angel are Good and Beautiful and Demons are evil and ugly which is untrue.  The pretty ones with pretty wings were called Angels and the ones with sharp teeth Demons and so it stood that way. lunarians    were a special race with more power and they were Legendary for there beauty and Power. Lunarians were ruled always by women as the other planets excepted Earth for earth killed its arviture many years ago Gaia Selenitys true friend her brother took over and hell broke loose from there the line of Endymion came forth. Anyway all of the Senshi were Men.

 Ahh I sparked your interest nah well the next chapter will speak more on what I mentioned above. *grins* keep reading and Reviewing and I'll go more in depths on this on the next chapters well as to were is Serenity and why I'm Babbling. I decided to change a lot of the story around so you won't know what's up next but it will be interesting I guarantee.

~*~*were there is hope, there is light and were there is light and hope there is life.*~*~


End file.
